1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stock assemblies for use with shoulder fired firearms, including shotguns and rifles, and in particular to a stock assembly to replace the original firearm stock having a means for recoil suppression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms owners, in particular shotgun owners, often replace the original stock, or buttstock, with a replacement stock assembly to provide improved handling and control, or simply for aesthetic purposes. These replacement stock assemblies are normally comprised of a pistol grip, a buttstock, and a connector tube to join the buttstock to the pistol grip in designs where the pistol grip and buttstock are not integrally formed.
On shotguns, the pistol grip is adapted for attachment to the shotgun, receiver in place of the conventional stock. While the pistol grip may be of different configurations, it will include a hand grip portion, a front face for attachment to the receiver, and a rear face for attachment to the intermediate connector lube. The pistol grip is normally attached to the receiver with a bolt inserted through the pistol grip and into the threaded bolt bore in the back of the receiver that was used to attach the original stock.
The buttstock most often used in replacement stock assemblies is known as a tactical stock or tactical buttstock and is designed to have the appearance of stocks used on combat weapons. A tactical buttstock may be of various configurations, but generally will include a conduit for slidably receiving the connector tube and a latching means to lock the connector tube in selected positions relative to the buttstock, thereby changing the length, of the stock to meet the physical requirements and preferences of the user. The buttstock can also be in the configuration of a conventional shotgun stock, known as a spotter stock.
Generally, the front of the connector tube is inserted into a recess in the rear face of the pistol grip and a pin is inserted transversely through the pistol grip and tube to join the tube and pistol grip. The rear segment of the connector tube is slidable within the conduit In the buttstock between a fully inserted position and a fully extended position.
Means is provided for securing the connector tube at selected positions in the conduit between the fully inserted and extended positions, thereby changing the length of the stock assembly. For example, the connector tube may include a plurality of transverse holes or recesses longitudinally aligned along one side, with the buttstock including a retractable latching member, e.g., a pin or set screw, that is insertable into a selected hole to lock the tube and buttstock in the desired relationship.
While these replacement stock assemblies improve handling and aesthetics, prior art stock assemblies can break or detach at the connection of the connector tube to the pistol grip, and do not reduce recoil or “kick” when firing the shotgun, which is not only painful to the user, but. also reduces accuracy in tiring the shotgun. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a shotgun, stock assembly that includes means tor more durably attaching the assembly to the receiver and reducing recoil.
Replacement stocks are also useful for attachment to other shoulder-fired firearms, including rifles. As used herein, the term, “firearms” is intended to encompass shoulder-fired firearms, in particular shotguns and rifles, The term “firearm assembly component” means a firearm receiver, pistol grip or a stock section, while “firearm assembly” means any combination of two or more of these components.